


The Story of Mr. Scar

by icandrawamoth



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Banter, Brothers, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Origin Story, Siblings, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: "If this leaves a mark, I bet it'll look really cool."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for commet_fic prompt "The Lion King, Mufasa + Scar, they weren't always such bitter rivals." Apparently Scar was called Taka before he got his scar, but aside from that, this isn't compliant with any pre-movie canon.

"Come on, Mufasa, we're going exploring!"

"But- but Taka, mom and dad said to stay near home today!" the older cub cries, even as he scrambles after his brother down the side of Pride Rock.

Taka skids to a stop at the bottom and turns to face him with a roll of his eyes. "C'mon, they're too busy with their subjects; they're not even going to notice." When Mufasa still hesitates, he rolls his eyes again and turns to leave. "Fine, I'll go alone."

"No!" Mufasa rushes after him. "What if something happens to you?"

"Well, you could rush off and tell mommy and daddy, and I'll be gone before you get back, or you can come with me," Taka wheedles.

Mufasa growls softly. "You did that on purpose."

"Yep. Now come on!" Taka takes off a dead run, and Mufasa sprints after him. Despite Mufasa being bigger, his brother has always been faster. Together, they tear across the Pridelands, ignoring the disgruntled squawks of the various animals they disturb on their way.

"Where are we going anyway?" Mufasa huffs after a while.

"You'll see!" is Taka's only response.

It soon becomes apparent, though, as the younger brother stops, Mufasa right behind him, eyes wide. "Taka! The elephant graveyard? Mom and dad will kill us if they find out we came here!"

" _If_ they find out," Taka corrects slyly. "Calm down, Mufasa, we're just looking around."

"But..."

Taka stares at him as he backs toward the drop that separates the Pridelands from the elephant graveyard. "You've gotta follow me to keep me out of trouble," he singsongs.

"Taka-" At that moment, the younger cub's foot slips over the edge, and before he can regain his balance, he's gone. "Taka!" Mufasa rushes forward in time to see his little brother sliding down the steep drop and crashing into a pile of elephant bones with a sharp whimper. "Taka!" he cries again, wasting no time in going after him, carefully sliding down the wall and landing beside the pile where his brother is already emerging. "Taka, are you okay?" he demands.

Taka turns to him with a grunt. One of his eyes is shut tight, blood running thick from a gash across it. "Could've been worse," he grates out.

"I told you we shouldn't have come here! This never would've happened!"

"Whatever." Taka gingerly steps from the pile and shakes himself off, appearing otherwise unharmed. "If this leaves a mark, I bet it'll look really cool."

Mufasa snorts. "It'll be a constant reminder of how dumb you were today. Let's go home." He nudges the smaller cub toward a less steep section of the wall. "Let me help you, since you can't see out of one eye for now, Mr. Scar. Maybe I'll call you that from now on."

Taka growls. "I wouldn't."


End file.
